hpinfofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Angelina Johnson
Angelina Weasley (née Johnson) (born in late October, 1977) is a witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1989 to 1996 and was sorted into Gryffindor house. She was a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team between 1990 and 1996, and became the team Captain in her seventh year. Angelina was a member of Dumbledore's Army and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Sometime after the end of the Second Wizarding War, she married George Weasley, and the couple had two children: Fred II and Roxanne Weasley. Biography Education at Hogwarts Early Years Angelina was born in late October, 1977. She began attending Hogwarts in 1989, when she was nearly twelve years old, and was sorted into Gryffindor house. She became a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team by or before her third year. Angelina was a popular student, and friends with fellow Gryffindors Alicia Spinnet, Fred and George Weasley, Katie Bell, and Lee Jordan; the latter appeared to be attracted to Angelina, making various admiring comments about her when he commentated on Quidditch games.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Sixth Year In 1994 Hogwarts was the holding grounds to the Triwizard Tournament, a tournament required to test the bravery and skills of a wizard. Thought to be too dangerous for wizards under a certain age. Angelina was among the many students who entered their names to the Goblet of Fire, as she was just of age the previous week, but she was not selected as a champion. Her friends, Fred and George also entered, but under the influence of an aging potion, which backfired on them. Also in that same year as a requirement of the Triwizard Torunament traditions Hogwarts would hold a Yule Ball. Angelina was asked to the Yule Ball by Fred Weasley, which she accepted.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Seventh Year After Oliver Wood graduated from Hogwarts in 1995, Angelina became Quidditch Captain and proved to be at least as demanding of her team as Oliver Wood had been. She attributed this hard-driving attitude to the stress of the job, saying that she regretted having been so hard on Oliver when he was Quidditch Captain. Angelina was a hard-working captain who didn't take losing well. Thus, when Fred, George, and Harry were banned from Quidditch for fighting, she found it even more challenging not to get angry with the new teammates, one in particular Ron Weasley who was not the best on pitch. Angelina also rather vocally expressed her anger towards Dolores Umbridge when she had given Harry yet another detention, meaning he would miss Quidditch practise. Also during her seventh year, Angelina, along with friends Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, George Weasley and Fred Weasley joined the alliance formed to fight back against Dolores Umbridge, Dumbledore's Army. Angelina joined the alliance as she hated Umbridge for taking her best players off the Gryffindor team and for favouring Slytherin. Battle of Hogwarts During the height of the Second Wizarding War, when Hogwarts had been taken over by Lord Voldemort Angelina maintained contact with Dumbledore's Army from the outside via the fake coin she had been given by Hermione Granger. When she received the signal that the school was going to make a stand against Voldemort in 1998, she returned to fight against the incoming Death Eater army. During the ensuing battle, her boyfriend Fred Weasley was killed, whilst Angelina survived.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Sometime after the end of the Second Wizarding War, Angelina grew closer to her friend George Weasley and the two eventually married and went on to have two children together, Fred Weasley II, named after his late uncle and Roxanne Weasley.Times Online - The Unwritten Story of Harry's Friends and Their Children Personality and Traits uniform.]] Angelina is a tall, attractive black witch with long dark hair that she usually wore in braids. She is very driven to succeed, whether it be at Quidditch or in trying out for the Triwizard Tournament. Angelina showed diligence and leadership ability as Quidditch Captain of her team, as well as competitiveness. She is also brave, as shown by her sorting into Gryffindor and her decision to return to Hogwarts to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts alongside old classmates and friends. Given her friendship with the Weasley twins, it is likely that Angelina also enjoys pranks and has a good sense of humour, which she would need in later life when she married George. Relationships Fred Weasley .]] Angelina became friends with both Fred and George Weasley, Gryffindor students in her year who were on the house Quidditch team with her. However, Angelina and Fred developed a romantic relationship; the two attended the 1994 Yule Ball together and were frequently seen holding hands or linking arms. When Angelina became the team Quidditch Captain in 1995, she was upset with the twins for getting banned from Quidditch, since it hurt the team's chances to be without them. It is unknown if Angelina and Fred continued their romance after graduating from Hogwarts; the fact that she did not attend Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding in 1997 as Fred's date, and that he flirted with cousins of the bride while there, may suggest that they did not. However, the two fought alongside one another during the Battle of Hogwarts, and Angelina was upset when Fred was killed. George Weasley Angelina and George Weasley were good friends throughout their Hogwarts years, but it was his twin brother who Angelina was involved with romantically. Fred's death devastated them both, and it may have been this shared grief that led to the two becoming closer. Angelina and George eventually married and had two children, one of whom they named after her late boyfriend and his twin brother, Fred. .]] Other Friendships Angelina was also friends with fellow Gryffindors Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. The three girls were all Chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and joined Dumbledore's Army together in 1995. Angelina was also friendly with, though not very close to, Harry Potter, her team's Seeker, Oliver Wood, the team's previous Captain, and Lee Jordan, the Quidditch commentator who repeatedly asked her out, without success. Etymology Angelina is a Latin diminutive of the name Angela, which is derived from the Greek αγγελος, angelos, meaning "messenger" or "angel"Behind the Name: Angela. Behind the scenes *In the first three films, Angelina Johnson is played by Danielle Tabor but in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, she is replaced by Tiana Benjamin. *Tiana Benjamin was unable to reprise the role in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix because her role in EastEnders was at a point of character development and couldn't get time out of this role to film for Harry Potter. However, she did voice the character for the video game adaptation. This may also be due to the fact that the Quidditch involved scenes were removed from the movie. *Tiana Benjamin has since expressed interest in returning to Harry Potter for the final film, but no contact with her has been publicly announced as of yet. *Angelina Johnson once borrowed Quidditch Through the Ages from the Hogwarts Library, and was due to return the book on July 19. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' She is the one whose broomstick catches fire. Check this image. *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film)'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' Notes and references Kategorie:1977 births Kategorie:British individuals Kategorie:Chasers Kategorie:Dumbledore's Army Kategorie:Females Kategorie:Gryffindors Kategorie: Hogwarts students Kategorie:Sorted in 1989 Kategorie:Weasley family Kategorie:Wizards